When You Wish Upon a Star
by Lassin Sayne
Summary: The four girls stared up at them: gods. The glow of their perfection was hypnotizing, mouth watering, heart stopping. The four angel incarnates stared down at them, perplexed. One raised a perfect brow, and that was enough to induce hysterics. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sucky summary, I know—sorry; I'm not very good at them. I'm not planning on any strange Twilight Vampire Male/OFFC romance, but one never knows what will happen within an obsession . . . well, you've been forewarned. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please: no flames. This is my first fanfic, so take that into consideration. Rated T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters (sniffle). The plotline is inspired by Evil Meg's _Of Vampire's, Fangirls and Psyco Kittens_ (with permission, of course). I do not own the song "When You Wish Upon a Star." I only own Claire, Liza, Christa, Toi, and this particular plotline.

**(Claire POV):**

I sat curled up in my reading alcove with _Twilight_. It was a Friday night, and I had no intention of doing anything whatsoever over the weekend. It had been a stressful week—I had been teased more than usual. It wasn't that I was clumsy, or ugly, or stupid, or drastically different than other people. It was just that I was, for lack of a better word, a nerd. I had always cared about my studies, and as I result I did well in school. Reading was my favorite pastime, and I wasn't involved in any sort of organized sport's team. I didn't really care about fashion, and I had never had a boyfriend. Sure, I mean, I had a few friends. And I wasn't hated, just avoided. But I always felt different from other people my age, like an adult trapped in a child's body. I far enjoyed my own company to that of my peers.

"Oh Carlisle, why me?" I wondered out loud.

Carlisle was the only one who understood me—and after this realization hit a few months ago I had closely questioned my sanity, considering Carlisle was a fictional vampire. But it was true: he was smart, and that set him apart from others, like me. He didn't follow what others were doing, because he believed them to be wrong, like me. He had desperately craved someone to share life with, but didn't want to settle for just anyone, he wanted someone like himself, so he had been forced to walk alone . . . like me. (Not to mention that my addiction to him was also partly fueled by his unbelievable, godly sexiness.)

I sighed, and went back to reading. I had been made fun because of it, and I had been forced to see the school psychologist, but what I wanted more than anything was to meet Carlisle Cullen; to have him as a friend.

As cliché as it was, I saw a star shoot across the night sky. "Please?" I whispered. I wanted a friend, someone who wouldn't laugh at me just because I had freckles, or was un-athletic, or dressed conservatively, or was smart; I wanted Carlisle Cullen.

I was distracted from my Carlisle-filled daydreams by a burning feeling in my hands. My head snapped down and I saw that my book was glowing brightly, and the more brightly it glowed, the more the material seemed to slip out of my grasp. I was too distracted by this phenomenon to notice that, as the book disappeared, so did I. Before I could blink I found myself sitting in a pine-filled forest, a now cool and fully visible book in my hands, staring up at the four beautiful things I had dreamt of every night. Oh. My. Carlisle.

**(Liza POV):**

I threw the football back to my dad; perfect spiral, perfect aim—he caught it right at his chest. I loved football. I loved sports in general. They were the one thing I really excelled at. I had never been particularly smart (not that I was stupid: I was a B/C+ student), or good at video games, or had a good sense of style, or been pretty. That was the thing that bothered me.

A lot of people thought that since I liked sports I was a tomboy. That had never been the case: I just had never thought my features were nice enough to emphasize. My parents had always told me I was proportional, and my features were fairly even, but, even at sixteen, I was waiting for a more "womanly" figure, as my mom called it. I just thought I needed boobs and curves. Luckily, though, I was in shape, thanks to my obsessive sport activities. My hair was a medium brown, with a few natural low-lights, I had gray-hazel eyes, and my skin tone was stuck in the boring middle: neither pale nor tan—just middle-ish.

I had never gotten the sense that either of my parents were very proud of me. My two brothers, Aaron and Nick (they're twins), had always obviously been he favorites of my parents. They were smart, good-looking, obedient, and athletic. That's why I had originally started up any kind of sport: to show that I could excel, too. But soon I realized that no matter what I did, my parents would never praise me as much as my brothers. So I decided to pursue sports just for the fun of it; they could get me a scholarship one day, at least.

"Throw it higher, Liza! I'm gettin' tired bendin' down so much!" My dad called to me. I sighed; my best was just never enough. "Sorry, dad. I'll do better next time: I'm calling it quits for today."

I picked up the ball and went towards the house, and as my hand rested on the handle of the door, I heard my dad say to me, "Winners never quit, Liza, so I hope you're jump taking a break." I sighed again, making my way up the creaky stairs to my attic room.

I flopped down on my blue comforter and pulled a binder out from under my pillow. Upon opening it my eyes feasted on pictures of perfection: Emmett Cullen. He was strong. He was funny. He was smart. He was athletic. His family loved him. But on top of all this, he was gorgeous. He was able to excel at everything _and _be handsome on top of it. I guess this was why he was my favorite _Twilight_ character. I wanted to be Emmett Cullen. I wanted to match him in everything.

I stared out my window at the rapidly darkening sky, as the vibrant colors of sunset blended into the purple of night. The stars hadn't come out yet, but when they did I knew they would be strewn across the inky sky, sparkling like diamonds. I closed my eyes, imagining the first star that would be out tonight, flickering like a white flame.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I murmured. "Give me Emmett McCarty Cullen."

As I opened my eyes, a soft glow caught my eye. It was coming from a book that lay on my table. I cautiously went over to it, and picked the object up. It was my _Twilight_ book, and it was burning like dry ice in my hands. I dropped it, and as it hit the floor it flipped opened and glowed brighter, forming a vortex that sucked me in. (_**A/N:**_** Because I'm **_**not**_** insane . . . right ;) ) **I screamed as I fell past blurred shapes and dark muted, colors, mirrors, clocks, and various pieces of furniture. In the part of my mind that completely flipping out in panic, a slight nostalgia pulled on my days of watching _Alice in Wonderland_.

After dropping through the vortex, I fell onto hard ground, and in a moment all the pain wash washed away; for standing in front of me were the beings that my dreams were made of. Oh. My. Carlisle.

**(Toi POV):**

I sat at my computer, reading the email I had already memorized: "I think we should be just friends. –Jake". I closed my eyes, and felt them grow hot behind the lids. He couldn't do this to me. It wasn't fair—the dance only days away. Couldn't he have waited until Saturday, to save me the embarrassment of being a wall flower? Before I could stop myself, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I threw myself on my bed, sobbing into my pillow.

I had really, really loved him. He had been so different from all my other boyfriends—I thought this relationship would actually work out. I sighed, breaking the flow of my tears for a moment of thought. What had I done wrong? Was it because I wore so much black? Because of the bands I listened to? Because I dyed my hair black, streaked blue?

I shook my head in defeat, settling myself back into my desk chair, emptied of tears for the present. It was time for my drug to ease the pain, the mourning was over now: I needed to read Jasper/Bella fanfiction.

I loved the _Twilight Series_ as a whole, but I loved Jasper Whitlock Hale even more. I always admired that he would be so selfless as to put up with everyone's emotions—even manipulate them to make his family's life better. Is sure needed his powers right now. My emotional train had just wrecked.

Jasper was my addiction: my drug and my antidote rolled up into one gorgeous vampire pill. Even before I had fully appreciated the self-sacrificing side of his nature, I had always loved how gentle he could appear to be, yet with defining _male_ moments. Not to mention he was unbelievably hot.

My thoughts of Jasper mellowed the pain enough for me to see through the haze I had created. It was a beautiful night, the stars' piercing light in sharp contrast against the soft, enveloping darkness of the midnight sky.

"_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you"_

I gave a small, quiet laugh. As long as the stars wouldn't judge me because of the way I dressed, unlike my bastard of an ex-boyfriend, I'd ask for my heart's desire. "Give me Jasper Whitlock Hale," I whispered.

I immediately felt some sort of pull to my _Twilight_ book that was lying on my window seat. I went over to it, holding it in my lap. It began to grow hot, the pages of the book flipped open on their own accord, and I felt a sudden jerk upward from my navel. I was thrown into a vast, misty darkness—I was whizzing through it, flying. I suppose if every part of me hadn't been seized by panic it would have been fun.

The darkness suddenly began to fade, and I was lying on my back in the middle of a forest, looking up at four drop-dead gorgeous creatures. Oh. My. Carlisle.

**(Christa POV):**

I sat in my closet, sorting through a box of clothes I didn't even know I had: Burberry, Lacoste, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Cline—how had I not known I had these? I loved all these stores!

I stared down at what I was wearing: My Edward fan club shirt and red shorts. I was only mildly embarrassed that someone would see me like this—I usually was dressed so much more neatly. I took pride in my appearance: My ebony locks; my dark, flawless complexion; my tall, slender physique. I wasn't conceited—just playing up what I had been given. It would be shaming to not live up to my full potential.

I put down the box and walked over to my bed, sitting cross-legged on it in meditation. There was another thing that I cared to much more about than my physical appearance: Edward Cullen.

He defined perfection—heavenly would be a disgrace to him. Angels should bow before him: he was a god. So many times I had dreamed of running my fingers through his soft, bronze hair; tracing my fingers over his cold, pale flesh. We would be like night and day: the two reoccurring wonders of the world.

Out of all the Twilight obsessies I knew, I was the only one who wished Bella had died when she jumped off that cliff—then I could've captured Edward and forced him into matrimonial union! I had mapped out a whole plan. It was a long shot, I admit, but it was worth trying.

It wasn't only his angelic appearance that stopped my heart, however. It was his eloquent mannerisms; his fiery personality that shown through so many times in his blazing eyes; his strength of character; his want to be good.

I opened my eyes briefly, looking out at a speck of white light that flickered feebly against the stark black of night: the first star. "I want Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I murmured, almost inaudibly.

Not a moment after my childish "wishing-upon-a-star", something burned against my hand. I drew it away sharply, looking over at my _Twilight_ book that lay next to me. I picked it up, surprised it felt so hot—and that it glowed. I soon started to feel light-headed, and found myself falling though a tunnel of blinding white, hearing my screams echo off the walls. Eyes wide, my gaze darted around my prison. I was just about to throw up from fear when I landed on solid ground, my eyes resting on the material of all good dreams. Oh. My. Carlisle.

**(Third Person POV):**

The four girls stared up at them: gods. The glow of their perfection was hypnotizing, mouth-watering, heart-stopping. The four angel-incarnates stared down at them, perplexed. One raised a perfect brow, and that was enough to induce hysterics:

"OH MY EFFING CARLISLE!"

Christa shrieked in pleasure, grinning up at the man who had haunted her dreams. She threw herself at his feet, praying he would be kind enough to bestow his blessing on her. But just to be in his presence was enough.

Liza stared up at him, a hand on her hip. He was more muscular than she would have thought, but she was convinced it was him. Her idol stood there, a confused expression on his angel's face. She didn't know whether to jump, or yell, or throw herself at him; so she stood there, gaping, soaking in every aspect of him her imagination had failed to create.

Claire hyperventilated, staring up at his flawless features with a slight sense of guilt. Who was she, a mere mortal, to have her life graced with such beauty? She edged her way closer to him, not daring to get within more than a foot. But she couldn't help herself—this was the chance of a lifetime. She hesitantly reached out and brushed her fingertips against the hem of his pants, gasping when he didn't drift away like a mirage.

Toi looked at the other three girls: they were making fools of themselves. Did they have no respect for their angels? She turned to _her_ angel: the man who she had compared every boyfriend she ever had to. His classic, pale beauty was rare, but his soul was even more invaluable. After taking a moment to let his presence wash over her, she stepped towards the four men.

"I'm Toi," she said, her eyes passing over them, "and you're the Cullens."

**A/N:** What do you guys think about it? Should I continue? Yes? No? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, three reviews—this I can work with. : ) I'm going to try to update once a week, at least. Remember: reviews make me smile. And oh yeah—this is post-Eclipse.

**Disclaimer:**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters (sniffle). The plotline is inspired by Evil Meg's _Of Vampire's, Fangirls and Psyco Kittens_ (with permission, of course). I do not own the song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance. I only own Claire, Liza, Christa, Toi, and this particular plotline.

* * *

**(Edward POV):**

_**Previously: **__""I'm Toi," she said, her eyes passing over them, "and you're the Cullens."_

This was strange--stranger than Bella on narcotics (**A/N: **See "New Moon Outtakes" on How did these girls that fell from the sky know who we were? And why did one throw herself at my feet, murmuring phrases like "not worthy, beautiful one" and "do not remove me from your light." This seemed like more than the lust we usually got from human females: this was an infatuation.

* * *

**(Emmett POV):**

This was getting creepy. Couldn't that girl move, or something? She was just standing there, staring at me. I got this a lot, but she was starting to turn red—I think she stopped breathing. These girls absolutely freaked when they saw us—more so than normal girls do. As if it wasn't weird enough that they all fell out of the sky, they all knew us.

* * *

**(Jasper POV):**

I started feeling strong urges to go worship Edward. I looked down at his feet and saw a girl kneeling there—that must be where they were emanating from. But it wasn't only Edward that was being fawned over—it was all of us. One small girl was hyperventilating at Carlisle's feet, and another was gaping at Emmett. The one who had just introduced herself had stared at me for a while—long enough to get me feeling uncomfortable—but she didn't seem absolutely crazed like the other three.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV):**

This was—what was that word Alice used? Oh yes: _freaky_. The girls had simply dropped from the sky and then almost had seizures when they saw us. The only sane one among the four girls seemed to be the one who introduced herself, the girl clad in black: Toi. And she had identified us as the Cullens, so she knew who we were. What strange occurrence was this?

* * *

**(Third Person POV):**

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello Toi. You already seemed to know us. But I'm confused as to how."

She gave a small smile that turned to a grimace when she saw the way the other girls were behaving. "Oh that's disturbing enough," she muttered, catching sight of Christa. "She meets a fictional vampire and all of a sudden, _bam! _She's a groupie."

Edward took a menacing step towards Toi at the mention of vampires. "What did you say?" Though his voice was silk, just as Stephenie had described, it held a cold edge.

Toi cocked a brow. "Vampires," she said slowly, as if talking to a person who was mentally handicapped. "You're all vampires," she said, nodding to the four men.

She held up a finger when he tried to protest. "Don't insult your dignity and my intelligence by lying to me. I know," she added ominously, "_everything_ about you."

At this point, the other girls were starting to come out of their initial shock. "Oh my Carlisle: Edward Cullen too," Liza whispered before passing out.

Claire had finally stopped having a panic attack, but still hadn't regained color in her face, and had gone to stand by Toi.

Christa had stopped groveling, and instead was staring up adoringly at Edward's face (at which point, a look of disgust flashed over it—her thoughts, most probably).

Carlisle had quickly recovered from the shock of having his vampirism publicly announced, and cleared his throat: "It seems that we have a few things to sort out. Would you four accompany us back to our home?"

The four girls were elated, (Liza had regained consciousness a few moments before) but a thought suddenly struck Claire. "But you guys must've been out hunting. So that means you're probably still thirsty—won't Jasper eat us, or something?"

Toi turned on her with a scowl. "Don't bring Jasper into this. Edward or Emmett would be just as much of a threat."

Now Christa's ears perked at the mention of her beloved. "Are you kidding? Edward has the best control of any of them."

Claire shook her head. "Carlisle does."

"But that's just because he's been around the longest," Liza argued, angered that anyone would have underestimated the control of Emmett—he was perfect.

"Are you calling him old?" Claire hissed with a sneer. She usually wasn't easily excited, but someone had just insulted her Carlisle.

Liza was taken back. "No; I was just saying that—"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me! I know what you meant!" Toi restrained her before she could lunge. (Christa had gone back to staring at Edward.)

"Sheesh, girl—calm down. She was just saying that Carlisle has had more time to work on his control," Toi muttered.

Claire, still worked up over the "Carlisle incident", turned to face Toi. "But at least he _has_ control, unlike _some vampires_," she whispered with malice accompanied with an indiscreet glare at Jasper.

_Is she looking for a fight? _Toi thought. "I said: Leave Jasper freaking out of it! He's sorry he almost killed Bella—get over it! And I'm _sure_ he has better control now." Toi fumed. Nobody was going to touch on Jasper's weak spots while she was there.

"Wanna bet on that?" Claire asked, picking up a sharp stick and holding it against her flesh. Toi jumped on her. "If anyone's blood is spilled, your precious Carlisle may die trying to restrain one of the other three," she hissed in Claire's ear.

_That got her,_ Toi thought with satisfaction.

With the sudden realization that the four vampires may be on the brink of committing the four of them because of that hissy-fit, the girls went back to standing—Claire and Toi as far away as possible from each other.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were staring at them with shocked curiosity. "That was . . . awkward," Emmett finally said, breaking the tension.

_Damn self-righteous bitch, _Toi thought, casting a glare at Claire. Edward's brows shot up.

"Well, we'll need to get to talking this over sooner than later, and I'm sure Jasper will be able to control himself"—Carlisle said with a glance at Claire; her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment—"so we'll run you there."

The other three looked surprised, but nonetheless complied with Carlisle's wishes by reaching for a girl to sling onto their backs, while the four girls were all about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Toi was the first to snap back into reality. "'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'," she said with a smirk while climbing onto Jasper's back. The other three followed suit.

Within seconds, the vampires started running.

* * *

**(Christa POV):**

I hardly had time to think about the perfectly toned muscle of Edward's back with all the terror that ravaged my body. I couldn't breathe, and my vision was streaked with tears. My stomach was churning and I was sure that, if this went on much longer, I would hurl all over his gleaming bronze locks. My nails dug into his cold shoulders as I hung on for dear life. What a pity it was that I was wasting this one-in-a-lifetime chance of being on top of Edward by worrying about trivial things like if I would live.

* * *

**(Third Person POV):**

In a few minutes, the vampires came to a halt in front of the Cullen home. Toi fell off Jasper's back, laughing hysterically. She managed to form a near-coherent sentence as she caught her breath. "That was -gasp- so -gasp- terrifying! I -gasp- loved it!" She dissolved once again into a fit of giggles.

Carlisle was starting to seriously consider committing her; fear wasn't supposed to be enjoyable . . . unless you were a masochist like Edward.

Edward shot him a dirty look, and Carlisle gave an apologetic shrug.

They dragged a still-laughing Toi inside and set her on one of the couches in the living room.

Toi soon quieted, but before Carlisle could start speaking, four women entered the room.

"Esme . . . Rosalie . . . Alice . . . _Bella_," the four girls gasped in wonder.

* * *

**A/N: **Sucky, short chapter, I know—I just needed a filler chapter so I can get onto the good stuff! Please review!

P.S. I know at the beginning the Cullens' responses to the girls falling from the sky weren't very, well . . . _responsive_; but I just can't see them getting excited over something like that—just a little weirded-out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, one of the reviewers thought that Liza/Claire/Christa/Toi all acted pretty retarded, considering they were in the presence of the four most angelic men ever—I agree with her. But just put yourself in their places: would you Ms./Mr. Calmandcollected? I know I wouldn't. Also, I think the shock of meeting them would have a negative effect on the girls' psyches. Okay; just wanted to clear that up. Ooh yeah, another thing: the Cullen women won't really be in this fic, but I don't intend on adding any romance. That would just be a little too weird for me—but please tell me if you guys would like any Vampire/OOFC relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters (sniffle). The plotline is inspired by Evil Meg's _Of Vampire's, Fangirls and Psyco Kittens_ (with permission, of course). I do not own _Alice in Wonderland_. I only own Claire, Liza, Christa, Toi, and this particular plotline.

* * *

**(Liza POV):**

_**Previously: **__"Esme . . . Rosalie . . . Alice . . . _Bella_," the four girls gasped in wonder._

I didn't know whether to be amazed or angered. There she stood, more beautiful than the sun itself, radiating a presence that made even my legs weak. But she was also the one that stood in the way of my imaginary relationship with Emmett: Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Besides the mere physical aspect, I never understood why he was attracted to her. She was obviously prone to bitchy tendencies, and had proven to be a slut on more than one occasion. I wanted to get up and attack her for poisoning my sweet Emmett's mind with her seductive ways, but another, less dominant but still potent, part of me wanted to worship the very air she breathed.

Oh my Carlisle! Was I developing feelings for women?! Ew, ew , ew ,ew ,ew!

* * *

**(Claire POV):**

How could I be jealous of her? She seemed so soft, so loving. Even if she was the main reason that I could never be with Carlisle, I couldn't bring myself to feel any sort of rage towards her. Esme looked so sweet: I wanted to run up to her and give her a hug. Though I had never felt any kind feelings towards her while reading the books, seeing her in the flesh gave me a whole new perspective.

Esme was right for Carlisle, and I was happy they had found each other. And I would be willing to hang up my dreams if it meant more happiness for Carlisle.

Wow, how selfless could you get? I was giving up all my dreams so he could be happy. (**A/N: **Because he isn't really happy with Esme: he's really been waiting for Claire to come into his life and complete him, right? Yeano.)

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

So this was Alice? Funny, she was exactly how I had pictured her, if a little shorter. But I had never felt any strong romantic inclinations to Jasper, I had always imagined him as more of a really good friend than a boyfriend, so I didn't feel any jealousy towards her (I swear, that gleam in Emmett-Girl's eyes is one of the freakiest things I've ever seen!).

Frankly, I thought Jasper was selling himself short—but his personal life wasn't any of my business.

WHAT THE HELL WAS EDWARD-GIRL DOING?!?!

* * *

**(Christa POV):**

Ugh! She was so plain, so weak. Her dark brown hair hung limply around her shoulders, and her big brown eyes—though her best feature I had to admit—lacked any sort of shine. She was thin—perhaps unhealthily so—and it appeared she was still waiting for some curves.

How in hell had she gotten Edward? He should be mine! I was so much better suited for him. He didn't know what he was doing, marrying this freak.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running over to her, tackling her to the ground. She would pay for taking my Edward!

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

Everyone else was frozen in shock, even over-protective Edward, so I made a move, running over to where Edward-Girl was attempting to beat the living daylights out of who I assumed was Bella. I pushed her off Bella, dragging her up and pinning her against a wall.

It was lucky I had taken those self-defense classes when some kids at school were giving me trouble, because this girl was strong!

She was screeching profanities at Bella, rather loud, right near my ear. In a moment of weakness, as I was trying to regain my hearing, she overpowered me, pushing me onto the ground and heading for Bella again.

Luckily, the vampires had finally snapped out of their stupor, and had started making sure Bella was okay and restraining the still-screeching Edward-Girl. Carlisle came down the stairs, and turned to talk to Edward. "I can't find any of my sedatives; I must have left them at the hospital."

I stepped forward. "Carlisle?" He looked over at me. "Get Jasper out of the house, and I'll sedate her."

Carlisle looked confused, but Edward, hearing my thoughts, (though critical for a moment) complied.

As soon as Jasper was out of the vicinity, I made my way over to Edward-Girl, pulled out the razor I kept with me at all times, and made a long, fine line along her arm. She froze almost immediately, staring in shock at the ruby beads of blood on her arm. I stepped away from her quickly, looking to Carlisle to clean the cut.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV):**

I was now seriously doubting my first assumptions of Toi—I was now almost convinced that she had some serious mental issues that should have been dealt with early in her childhood. I understood why she made the cut in substitute for a sedative—the endorphin release would be stabilizing if nothing else—but did it mean nothing to her that this was a house full of vampires?

But I suppose Edward agreed with it, or he wouldn't have taken Jasper away.

As I got the bandages we kept around the house for Bella, I pondered something: When we first found the girls, wasn't one of Toi's arguments that Jasper was now as strong as the rest of us? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

I felt like a hypocrite, having Jasper taken away after saying only a few minutes earlier that he was now as resistant as the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle. But I was really just defending his honor then—I still believed Jasper had a long way down the road of recovery. Maybe it would be wise to go to some AA meeting with him while I was with the Cullens.

* * *

**(Third Person POV):  
**

Christa was soon "sedated", Edward and Jasper had returned, and the four girls, the Cullens, and Bella were seated in the living room. There was a visible tension in the room, mostly due to Christa's outburst, that was doing a good job blocking conversational progress.

"Perhaps you girls should start by introducing yourselves," Carlisle suggested.

"Liza."

"Claire."

"Toi."

"Christa," they all said in turn.

There were a few more moments of awkward silence, finally broken by Liza. "So are we in some sort of alternate Twilight universe in which Stephenie Meyer's characters and plot lines are in existence?" This question was directed more towards the other girls than the Cullens.

Toi smirked. "Sure, why not? Normal life was getting boring anyway."

Before the conversation could go any farther, Emmett interrupted. "Alternate Twilight universe? What are you talking about?"

"The _Twilight Series_ are books," Claire explained, "that is seems we four girls all enjoy reading. You, the Cullens and Bella, if that is your name"—Bella nodded her head hesitantly—"are the characters."

The vampires and Bella stared in shock, while the four girls replayed everything that had recently happened, with much embarrassment towards their actions.

"But none of you even seemed phased," Esme stated quietly.

Christa gave a small smile, which was returned with a glare, courtesy of Edward. "Why should we be unhappy?"

Rosalie shook her head. "That isn't what she said. I mean, you guys just landed in this 'alternate universe', as you call it, and don't even seem shaken."

The four girls shrugged. "Stranger things have happened, such as the time Bella realized her best friend was a werewolf, and her ex-boyfriend was a vampire, therefore making the reality she had known for so long come crashing down around her," Toi said with a pleasant smile.

Bella stared at her, open-mouthed. "How did you know all that?"

"The books."

"So, going with your idea of our world," Carlisle said, indicating his family, "being an alternate universe, how do you think you came by it?"

The four girls sat in silence.

"Well I came here after I wished on a star for Carlisle, then my _Twilight_ book grew really hot, and I started to disappear, then landed in a forest," Claire said quickly, her cheeks read with embarrassment.

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "So you wished on a star that you could have me, and then you were brought here?" he asked in confusion.

Claire gave a feeble nod.

Liza laughed. "Well that's kinda what happened to me, except I fell into a vortex that looked like something out of _Alice in Wonderland_—and I wished for Emmett."

Emmett nudged Rosalie. "See Rosie? Other people want me, too," he said with a grin.

"Well I wished for Jasper, but basically the same thing happened," Toi said.

"Edward," Christa murmured, her cheeks just slightly darker than usual.

"So all of you wished for one of us, and then was transported into the forest where we found you by a book?" Edward asked incredulously.

Toi grinned. "Suck us dry or choose to believe it, but that's what happened."

"But that brings us back to Esme's original question: Why don't you care?" Alice asked.

"I think sleep-deprivation may have something to do with it. It was getting dark where I came from," Liza said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, then we'll have to get you to bed," said Esme with a motherly smile.

Carlisle raised a hand. "Yes, definitely, but we really should discuss this further. Esme, would you join me in my study for a moment?" Carlisle said purposefully.

Esme's brows came together in confusion, but she followed him upstairs anyway at lightning-speed.

Christa whistled. "So that's what you mean by 'disconcertingly fast moments', Bella."

There were a few moments of silence, until Toi broke it by singing quietly to herself:

"'_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_You wear me out'"_

"My Chemical Romance?" Edward asked with a snort._ He can even make snorts sound elegant, Christa thought dreamily._

Toi raised a brow. "You had a problem with that, Eddie?"

Edwrad turned on her with a look of distain. "What did you call me?"

"'Eddie', but if you prefer 'Wonder Boy' I can call you that instead," Toi babbled nonchalantly.

Edward released a sigh of aggravation. "Never call me either of those, or I swear you will regret it."

"You don't insult MCR, and you won't be dubbed 'Special Ed' for the rest of you un-natural life? Deal?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

Carlisle and Esme rejoined the group a few minutes later.

Esme kneeled in front of Liza, Claire, Christa, and Toi. "There's a slight conflict with your unexpected arrival: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and I were flying out tomorrow for an early vacation in Europe. It's really just too late to cancel our plans now, so, if it's okay with you, Carlisle and I have decided that while the girls on vacation, you can stay with the boys until we can find a way to get you back to your world. How does that sound?"

The girls were able to recover themselves fairly quickly. "So you really need to ask?" Christa said with an attempt at a seductive smile in Edward's direction. He just cringed back, as Bella scowled at her.

"Oh my Carlisle, you little pervert," Toi muttered. "That sounds fine by me, Esme," she added more clearly.

Liza and Claire also agreed to it (obviously), and the four were left a few moments to ponder their great fortune.

"This human is tired," Claire said. "Is there a place I can sleep?"

"Oh yes, of course dear. Here, why don't you four just follow me? I'm sure we have some night clothes you can all change into." Esme led the girls up the stairs to what would be one of the best of their lives: sleeping in the Cullen home, knowing their absolute favorite people/characters were real and just a few doors down.

* * *

**A/N: **I know the ending wasn't exactly exciting, but it's late, and I'm running out of ideas fast. In case your wondering, the reason Alice didn't have a vision of them coming was because they came from another universe. And I know the girls seemed a little too accepting of the whole "alternate universe" thing, but I'm planning on delving deeper into that in later chapters. Please review! And constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames!

P.S. I felt this chapter was pretty horrible, comparatively, but what do you guys think? Sorry if I bored you to death with all my hopping from idea to idea, and general nonsensical organization of plot points.

P.P.S. Some of you may be wondering why Toi cut Christa, and why she was carrying a razor in the first place, and why none of the vampires even seemed to react. The first two will be touched on later, but the answer to the third is this: remember when Bella got all cut up from the crystal on her 18th birthday? The vampires didn't even have to leave up Carlisle was just cleaning her up. So I figures that if they could handle that, keeping in mind that Bella's blood is much sweeter than other's, they could handle a razor cut—except for Jasper, who I removed from the scene.

Geez this was a long author's note!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to all you who review! hint hint, wink wink I'll try to work your suggestions into my story. :-) Sorry I haven't updated for . . . I don't really know how long, actually. Not that long, I guess, but still. . . .

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters (sniffle). The plotline is inspired by Evil Meg's _Of Vampire's, Fangirls and Psyco Kittens_ (with permission, of course). I only own Claire, Liza, Christa, Toi, and this particular plotline.

* * *

**(Emmett POV):**

_**Previously: **__Esme led the girls up the stairs to what would be one of the best of their lives: sleeping in the Cullen home, knowing their absolute favorite people/characters were real and just a few doors down._

In the morning, around ten thirty, there was a shrill scream and then a thump from upstairs. I could hear a heartbeat pick up rapidly and someone's breathing on the verge of hyperventilation.

I turned to Edward who was sitting with me in the living room—he, too, had heard something.

"You think we should go up and check on them, Edward?"

He nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Do you know the room the girls are staying in?"

Before I could answer, there were more screams and thumps. Jasper came into the room where Edward and I were sitting, emanating confusion. "Where's the noise coming from?"

Edward motioned with his hand. "The girls just woke up."

Jasper's mouth made a little "o" of realization. "Should we go up to them?"

Edward and I nodded, and I led the way swiftly to where the girls had slept the night before. When we opened the door, the sight of the girls made me laugh.

* * *

**(Third Person [Limited POV):**

Liza opened her eyes, but promptly shut them again as the light coming through a window blinded her. Blinking furiously, she was able to finally wrench them opened. A digital clock on a nearby table caught her eye: 10:34. She furrowed her brow. How did it get so late? It felt like she just went to bed a few minutes ago.

As she became more coherent, she remembered a strange dream she had had the night before, filled with the characters of Twilight, and three other girls, who were also obsessed: Toi, Christa, and Liza. It really was such a strange, realistic dream.

After mulling over this thought a few moments, she realized she wasn't in her own bed. Looking around, she realized she wasn't even in her own house, or that of anyone she knew. There was only one bed in the spacious room, which she slept in—along three girls she recognized from her dream!

She screamed, and in an attempt to get out of the bed, got tangled in the covers and rolled off, landing on her butt. She dragged the other girls down with who, out of the sheer shock of the situation they were in, also screamed as the fell to the floor.

Not a moment later, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale popped their heads through the doorway, and their eyes met the sight of the four girls sprawled over each other, unkempt hair hanging in a mess over the expressions of pure shock.

Emmett laughed, and Liza's eyes got wide as saucers. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and when she didn't wake, clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle another scream. Emmett Cullen was really standing in the doorway of the place she had slept, an expression of mirth on his godlike face. His curly dark hair, snowy skin, gleaming topaz eyes, and perfectly angular features were just as they had appeared in her "dream."

And Jasper, his silky honey hair hanging over his golden eyes, and a million-dollar smile spread wide over his flawless face. His long, pale fingers stroked his cheek in thought at the sight before him, and even though Liza had never thought of him as the best of the Cullens, felt her cheeks grow hot at what she assumed was a slightly condescending expression.

Edward was also as she had pictured him: his bronze hair in the casual disarray she had read of so many times before, his skin just as white as the other two, his molten eyes gleaming, and his heart-stopping crooked smile in place.

Now if she just saw Carlisle she would be convinced she hadn't dreamt any of this, which sent her heart into palpitations of fear.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come, _Liza thought as the doctor's face appeared with the others. She couldn't help but notice that he could indeed be a movie star, just as Bella had said on her first visit to the hospital.

Liza looked around at the other girls, who each wore the same stunned expression; clearly she wasn't the only one who had thought last night was a dream. When this fact settled in, panic coursed through her veins, and she felt herself, once again, on the verge of hyperventilation. As much as she loved the characters, she didn't want to be stuck in a world with them for . . . how long? Forever, possibly? She felt her eyes start to burn with oncoming tears—as much as she tried to deny it, she really did love her family, and what she wanted more than anything was to be back home with them. Last night it had seemed so easy to accept the idea of having been transported into an alternate universe; fun, even. But now she was seriously questioning her sanity on this matter.

She once again looked at the other three girls, and from their expressions, could only believe were thinking exactly on the same lines as her.

* * *

**(Christa POV):**

After allowing time for us to come to terms with what was happening, and then the subsequent fangirl squealing, the four vampires led us downstairs into their kitchen—ultra-modern, spacious kitchen, I might add. Every appliance I could see was stainless steel, and the countertops were black marble. Cherry cupboards and cabinets lined the length of the room, and various pictures of still life hung on the empty wall spaces.

Carlisle took our orders and relayed them to Edward. Who I assumed could cook due to his relationship with . . . _Bella_. I mentally cringed at her name; I revisited an argument I had thought over many times before: how did such a weak human as that capture the magnificence that was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? His perfectly toned muscles were visible through a thin white shirt, the angular definition of his face breathtaking, each line chiseled flawlessly. The highlights in his bronze hair coordinated with the golden pools of his eyes, the overall pale, classic beauty stunning.

And . . . now he was looking at me strangely—great. I felt my cheeks heat up, though I'm not sure it would be visible against my dark skin, and my eyes flashed down to my lap as I began to play with the seam of the shorts I was given to sleep in.

When I cautiously looked up again, I saw he had turned back to scrambling pancake batter—vampire speed, and after only a few seconds it already looked light and fluffy; God, could he do anything less than perfect?—and I quietly sighed in relief. . . . Until I remembered the only reason he wasn't still thinking of therapy for me was because he was used to my obsessive antics from the night before. I proceeded to silently smack my head against the table for making such a fool of myself to Edward.

* * *

**(Claire POV):**

How could that girl (Christa?) be so bored that she was actually hitting her head against the dining table? I was absolutely fascinated with every little thing around me—it wasn't every girl that was whisked into an alternate universe with her absolute favorite book characters. I had little to no problem accepting this fact, either. My parents often traveled, so I wasn't very close to them, and I had no siblings or friends, so there wasn't a lot to miss back home. I figured I had to enjoy every precious second of my visit to the world of _Twilight_, soak in every minor detail about everyone I could meet—especially Carlisle.

I smiled to myself. I was very, _very_ lucky indeed to finally meet Carlisle. Perhaps with his help I would be better equipped to face my problems when I got back home. But this saddened me: _When I got back home_. If I was being honest, I knew I never wanted to go home. It wasn't that I wanted to be a vampire—well, I did, but that was really beside the point—it was that I wanted to be around people who I was sure I understood, and who understood me. I just wanted friends, was the bottom line.

_Oh my Carlisle, I must sound like such a cliché teenager right now, _I thought, mentally chiding myself. I didn't want to seem desperate around the Cullens.

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

I had snuck away from the dining table without anyone noticing, and had made my way upstairs to the room I had slept in the night before. There were things that needed to be done if I wanted to protect the secrets Bella was so happy she could have.

_Aha_, I thought victoriously, finding my messenger bag that I had brought up with me. I had to keep myself emotionless if I didn't want Jasper to sense something, or Edward to "hear" something, and interrupt me while I worked. I grabbed the three _Twilight Series_ audio CDs I had gotten for my birthday, along with the box of matches I carried around with me.

I then moved on to searching the other three girls' possessions, because I had seen at least two of them with the first book. I found them easily: one by a pair of ballet flats, and the other by a . . . corset? Strange, okay—moving on.

I crept back downstairs and wandered a few moments before finding the garage, and I silently slipped inside, shutting the door behind me. I knew from my many readings of interviews with Stephenie Meyer that Rosalie liked to tinker with cars. So I imagine that somewhere there had to be gasoline, or an oil of some kind.

After a few minute's worth of careful searching, I found my answer by a shiny 911 Turbo. I wordlessly stroked its glossy yellow surface, stunned into silence. This was the car that was inspired by Volterra while rescuing Edward in _New Moon_, and given to Alice, by Edward, in _Eclipse_. I soon realized that I was spending too much time admiring it, so I picked up the two books, the audio CDs, the gasoline and matches, and headed out into the front yard—I was extremely surprised no one had caught onto me yet.

I made my way down the vast entrance hall and out the mahogany door. I set the books in a pile on the ground and covered them liberally in gasoline. It was my duty as a _Twilight_ fan to preserve the secrets Bella kept from Edward, especially her pain in New Moon. I tried to put the CDs down next, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. They were far too special to me, and even though they could be the incriminating evidence against Bella, I couldn't part with them. I pulled a match out of the box, and in my peripheral vision saw Carlisle's face, staring in horror out an open window—no doubt contemplating the trouble he would be in with Esme after "allowing" a burn mark on her perfectly manicured lawn. I was sure the other three Cullens were aware of my plans too; they had probably had Edward listen in after they smelled gasoline. So I acted quickly, striking the match, throwing it on the books, and jumping back.

The two _Twilight _books went up in flames, and I felt a twinge of guilt for destroying such wonderful pieces of work. By now everyone was outside to see what I had done, so I stuck the three CDs down my shirt to ensure that no one, unless fueled by some perverted urge, would be able to get a hold of them.

"What . . . have . . . you . . . done?" Christa and Claire asked in horrified unison, recognizing the charred remains of their beloved books among the dying fire.

"It was for the protection of Bella," I stated solemnly, and Claire nodded in sad agreement.

Christa however tried to jump on me, and without the restraining arms of Carlisle, looked livid enough to do some real harm. "For the effing protection of Bella-Bitch?!" she shrieked, and I raised a brow at the choice of nickname. "You just destroyed my prized possession!"

I shot Jasper a glance, and he calmed her down. While she was under the influence of serenity, I said quietly, "When we get back to _our_ universe, I'll send a check to you in the mail so you can buy a new one."

She seemed to accept this, and Carlisle released her. "We should probably discuss your getting back after you've all eaten breakfast," Carlisle said, still a little disturbed by my pyromaniac behavior, along with the other three vampires—the three girls, however, seemed to understand (if not approve) why I burned the books.

* * *

**(Third Person POV):**

There was not much said at breakfast, and it was over with quickly. Carlisle lead the group into the living room and the Cullens and humans got situated across from each other.

An uncomfortable tension hung in the air, until Jasper cleared it with understanding, at which point Liza hesitantly asked, "How are we gonna get back home?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said slowly, "but—"

Toi cut him off. "Who cares?" She asked, jumping up and facing the girls. "We shouldn't be worrying about getting home right now. We should be spending our time enjoying every waking moment we spend here. I mean, these are real vampires! Creatures of the land of the undead, immortal souls stuck between two worlds, sentenced to a life or torment, feeding on the blood of the living to satiate their thirst, so that they may spend another day remembering what used to be, which is so much better than the fiery pits most of them will face in the end." She said this all with giddy happiness, and the Cullens eyed her suspiciously. "I have been waiting YEARS hoping that one day I could discover the existence of vampires; perhaps meet one." She had a faraway, dreamy look in her eyes that suddenly turned menacing when she looked back at the girls. "And none of you will be the death of my joy."

"Jasper, calm her down," Edward whispered urgently. It wasn't healthy for a girl so young to have such a fierce obsession with something so, in his opinion, monstrous (no pun intended).

She laughed awkwardly as she sat back down. "Sorry, got a little carried away there."

Claire nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that was a rather . . . _interesting_ rant, but you do make a point. We should be packing in the fun time before worrying about leaving."

The two others agreed, and turned to Carlisle. "We'd like to just spend some time in this world before we leave getting to know you four, if you wouldn't mind," Christa said.

The four vampires eyed the girls for a few moments before Emmett said, "Yes! I love humans! Of course you can stay!"

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper sighed, but wide smiles broke across the girls faces.

"I can't believe Alice was right," Edward mumbled, pulling a crumpled sheet out of his pocket. "Alice suggested a list of activities that will get us to bond. She said, and I quote, 'With the obsession those girls have, it's only fair to share yourselves before they leave.'"

The humans practically squealed in delight, while the vampires looked in horror as they read the list. "Well," Carlisle said, smoothing his shaken expression, "I guess we should get started."

* * *

**A/N: **Now the fun part of the story can begin! Woot! Please offer constructive criticism and tell me whether or not you want Vampire/OFFC romance. Also, the story has gotten over three hundred hits, but only something like twelve reviews. So please review, even if you only say, "I read it." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, a lot of reviewers have been commenting on how creepy Christa is, so I'll elaborate on her character: She is supposed to be freaky. I write her that way; as an overly-obsessed hormonal teen who moons over hot guys. So when she meets Edward, she's triple annoying, because he is, literally, the man of her dreams. Make sense? Good—moving on. Is it just me, or have people not been updating a lot lately? It's starting to get on my nerves. :- You need to tell me if you want Vampire/OFFC romance, or otherwise I won't know what to write! So press the little review button at the bottom and tell me—believe me; I speak from experience: it's not that hard. Now onto notes on the chapter:

I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I've re-written it about five times, so sorry--this is the best it's gonna get. In case I haven't made it apparent by now, Toi is my favorite character that I've made. So I'll be writing in her POV a lot; though I'll try to get in all the girls, and maybe even the Cullens.This chapter will contain some slightly inappropriate content due to Jasper's power in action during a kissing game.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters (sniffle). The plotline is inspired by Evil Meg's _Of Vampire's, Fangirls and Psyco Kittens_ (with permission, of course). I only own Claire, Liza, Christa, Toi, and this particular plotline.

* * *

_**Previously: **__The humans practically squealed in delight, while the vampires looked in horror as they read the list. "Well," Carlisle said, smoothing his shaken expression, "I guess we should get started._

**(Claire POV):**

I was so excited! Alice was now officially my second favorite character in the whole series—I would finally get quality bonding time with Carlisle! Oops: Edward just gave me a strange look. I guess should keep my thoughts quieter.

But all of my happiness when Jasper, with a confused look on his face, asked, "What's '3x Kiss Verb Noun'?"

I stood frozen. Why on earth would he be asking about that? "Why do you ask that, Jasper?" I squeaked out in impending fear.

"Because it's the first thing on the list."

My heart began to race, and I was on the verge of hyperventilation. Why would Alice do that to us? Did she want us to die a slow, painful death through embarrassment?

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

"No!" I screamed, and fell to the floor on the brink of tears. "Why Alice? WHY?!" I demanded my face lifted heavenward.

Out of all the activities we could have done together, we had to do a kissing game—and not just any kissing game, like Spin-the-Bottle: no; we had to participate in the epitome of emotionally scarring kissing games.

I noticed the Cullens were staring at me like I had escaped an asylum, though Edward, having heard my thoughts, wore a look of sheer terror. But there was one Cullen who wasn't here: Emmett. Suddenly, everything clicked. Alice wouldn't be that cruel (none of the Cullens would be, for that matter), but one of them liked a good laugh.

I felt a growl forming in my chest. "EMMETT YOU BASTARD! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU FUCKTARD!" I screeched from my place on the floor. Carlisle was staring open-mouthed at me in shock. I guess no one had ever insulted the Cullens, much less someone who knew their secret.

Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me, poorly concealing a grin with an innocent expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my eye level. Staring into his perfect face, I felt a twinge of regret for what I had said to him. But that was quickly wiped away when I remembered what I was going to have to do because of him. "Don't play dumb with me, jerk. You made Alice put on the game, didn't you," I hissed into his ear.

"Really, Toi—"I cut him off, baring my teeth and growling. His eyes widened, and I could only assume it was my impressive display of anger—even though I could never hurt him, but that was beside the point. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I did—you're right."

"You dumbass," I whispered, crouching to launch myself at him with more force—this way, I might actually succeed in at least knocking him over.

* * *

**(Liza POV):**

Oh my Carlisle! She was going to attack Emmett. I had to stop her!

* * *

**(Toi POV):**

Mid-spring, I felt a body collide with my own, sending me crashing to the floor, and with impact, I felt my head clear of a little anger. Suddenly aware of my actions, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. This came is just a touchy subject for me."

Everyone nodded their head unsurely. As I tried to get up, I felt someone holding me down. I looked behind to se who my captor was. "Umm, Liza? Thanks for that, but you can get off now. I'm not gonna attack anyone."

She gave an awkward smile and went to sit with the other to girls. I got up, brushed the wrinkles out of my skirt, and sat back down, cross-legged, ready to face my doom. "Okay," I sighed. "Where are the cards?"

The Cullens, minus Emmett who was grinning like a madman, looked at me in confusion. I raised my brows. "You know, the note cards with all the things on them? Haven't you ever played this game before?"

They shook their heads. My mouth fell open in shock. "Seriously? God, where's you social education?"

They looked slightly miffed, so I quickly said, "Sorry, that was rude. Anyway, have any of you played?" I asked looking at the girls. They all nodded their heads slowly, the horror plain on their features. Well, except for Christa who was so happy she was practically bouncing in her seat. I was slightly frightened at her enthusiasm for this vile game (made worse by "people" we were playing with).

"Christa, would you like to review the rules of the game for the Cullens," I asked hesitantly.

"Would I?!" she shrieked, and considering how painfully pitched her exclamation was, I could only assume how much the Cullens were suffering. "Okay, so you have three piles of cards that are laid face down: one pile has people's names that are playing, another has body parts, and the other has a type of kiss, or kiss-type thing; like licking." While she was grinning from ear-to-ear, the Cullens had seriously paled, if that were possible.

"Who's going to make the cards?" Claire asked miserably.

"I will," Emmett sang, dashing out of the room.

I could practically feel the uncomfortable emotions of everyone pressing in on me; I could only imagine how bad poor Jasper felt. I was about to let my misery drown me when, like on cue, Emmett waltzed his way bad into the room and slammed down four piles of cards. "Let's sit in a circle everyone!" he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. I knew Emmett wasn't stupid, no matter what those fanfiction writers said, but he seemed to have a very large childish streak.

_This probably won't be too bad. I mean, how evil could Emmett be? _I thought, trying to be positive.

Edward shot me a look that looked something like a smirk of fear. That's when I knew I was wrong.

But I didn't realize just how wrong I could be.

* * *

**(Third Person POV):**

"Okay Emmett," Liza sighed, restraining herself from beating the crap out of her idol. "This is your game. How do you wanna start?"

He thought for a moment. _God, he looks so cute when he's being serious, _she thought. Edward let out a little snort, and she shot him a dirty look. "Oh, I know! Why don't you go first, Liza?" She was about to refuse, but his eyes got all round and shimmery, and her response got stuck in her throat. Liza could only nod stupidly. _Bella was so frickin' right about dazzling powers, _Liza thought, picking up a card from each pile.

She creased her forehead in confusion. "How am I supposed to French kiss Edward's shoulder?" she asked, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Um, put your lips on it and massage it with your tongue?" Claire suggested. She had never actually kissed a boy before, but she got the basic gist of the idea.

Liza sighed. "I guess that's how it'll have to be," she mumbled. "Okay Edward. Pull down the corner of you shirt."

He stared at her in dismay. "Edward, let's get it freaking over with. If you don't do this, Alice will probably take you shopping." Liza said through gritted teeth. His eyes widened, and Edward immediately complied.

_Here goes nothing, _Liza thought, laying her lips on his icy skin and putting her tongue to it. _Mmm, he tastes good, _she thought as she pulled away, not wanting to suffer through the embarrassment any longer than necessary. _Even if he did taste good, _she noted.

Edward looked sick, and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Jasper felt his embarrassment, and unknowingly spread it to everyone in the room. So as the humans and vampires looked uneasily at their feet, Emmett suddenly said, "Jasper, stop it, and I have an announcement."

Realizing his mistake, Jasper spread calm throughout the room and looked to Emmett along with the others. "Ahem: since this is my game, I get to add to the rules. That was far too short for my taste. So therefore, I'm making the minimal time spent performing the act TWO MINUTES!"

Toi gasped. Christa squealed. Carlisle fought hard to keep his composure, while Jasper fought hard to keep from having everyone in the room feel like killing Emmett. Edward sat with his mouth closing and opening, suddenly at a loss for words. Claire blushed till she felt like she was on fire.

"Now that we've settled that, it's my turn!" Christa said jubilantly, grabbing up three cards. _Too bad Edward's card has already been drawn, _she thought.

Christa grabbed her three cards and immediately her face fell. "I'm supposed to give Jasper an open-mouthed kiss on his belly button?"

Immediately the occupants of the room became frantic. They looked nervously around at each other with eyes wide eyes, twitching slightly. "Please, Jasper," Carlisle chocked out.

"Sorry."

Once the mood was restored to order, Christa said, "Okay Jazzy! Take off your shirt!" _This is better than nothing. At least I get to see _some _vampire's gorgeous abs. _Edward made a retching noise, and everyone looked at him strangely . . . except for Christa, of course, who began laughing like a lunatic.

Jasper hesitantly lifted his shirt, revealing a perfect eight pack. In doing so, lust swooped down on him, stunning him for a moment. He tried to clear his head, but failed, and hence the fantasy unraveled in his mind: He would take the nearest girl and drag her into a closet. She would giggle as he playfully tugged down the hem of her jeans, and snaked his hands up the back of her shirt. She would be sensually running her long fingers through his hair, and he wouldn't be able to take any more. He would jump on her, tearing away what was left of her clothing and—

"Honestly Jasper! For heaven's sake, control yourself!"

Jasper looked down at his lap, ashamed, but managed to keep his emotions to himself this time—and the lust was mostly gone. . . . But that didn't mean the girls weren't still staring.

_OH. MY. CARLISLE! That's why Alice has been with him this long. Oh my God! Don't jump him! Calm down—deep breaths._ Claire

_He is hot . . . but I bet Emmett is even more built up. Yes, that's right: think about Emmett. Don't focus your attention on the perfection in front of you. Well, a peek couldn't hurt . . . _Liza

_Hell yes! I get to lay my mouth on that! Whoohoo! _Christa

But Toi didn't think anything; she was just ogling with eyes wide as saucers, a hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Her breath was coming in short bursts, and her heart was racing erratically. She felt her body heat up, and her head began to swim, but she managed a strained "Oh my fucking God!" before passing out from shock and lack of oxygen.

"I thought that only happened in movies," Emmett mused as Carlisle rushed to her side. It took a few minutes, but her eyes finally fluttered open . . . too the sight of Jasper's abs as he had been too stunned at her response to remember to put it down. This brought a scream to Toi's lips as she dashed out of the room, red as a beat, muttering about a "caffeine fix".

"That was awkward," Liza finally said to break the tension.

"Yeah," Claire squeaked, still too lost in "impure fantasies" to form coherent thoughts.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Uh, Emmett? Do you really think this is the best idea to continue?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "We _will_ finish this game. Continue, Christa!"

Christa eagerly placed her lips on Jasper's flesh as he looked out the window, doing everything in his power to ignore the situation. It passed uneventfully for the onlookers, except for Edward who was going through hell with Christa's thoughts. After the two minutes passed, Carlisle left and brought pack a dazed and shaky Toi, who silently took her spot, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

"I guess it's my turn," Claire murmured, pulling three cards. She tried to hide her nervousness so that Jasper wouldn't pick up on it and arouse anyone's suspicions. But this would be her first kiss, in whatever form it came, and this hadn't been her ideal setting. She stared in confusion when she saw the cards: Emmett, lips, _Hot and Cold Kiss_. (**A/N: **I know lips could be dangerous, but just pretend.)

"Um . . ." was all she could get out before Emmett snatched away her cards. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Alright! You know how to do this, right?"

She shook her head in embarrassment.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just lick my lips then gently blow on them. We'll do that for two minutes!" He flashed her a "thumb's up" sign, and she nodded weakly in return.

_Best just to get this over with, _she thought, leaning in towards him. Wow, he smelled really good—fresh and sweet—and . . . ooh, he tasted even better. Yes, mmm . . . oh! He just blew his breath in her face, so cool and sugary. Yummy, if she could just get in a little more . . . damn it! Stay on task Claire! Good, now blow, and repeat. Okay—we can do this. Just don't—oh my God! Did he just flick his tongue out?!

She felt her face flush as he laughed. "Yeah, I'm done now," she muttered.

"That's good, 'cause it's been five frickin' minutes!" Liza whispered jealously under her breath.

Yet Claire would never be the wiser . . . her whole life she would think she had finished early, which led to complication in later relationships. But that, children, is a story best left for another time.

Toi sighed, mainly over the embarrassment of passing out after catching sight of part of a vampire's perfect body. If only she had seen more . . . grr. Now she'd have dirty dreams for at least the next week. Toi pulled up three cards, and it was if her lungs shut down as she read the cards.

"There is no way in hell I'm going through with this," she gasped, throwing down and recoiling from the cards.

"Oh please Toi, the sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can . . . oh my," Edward said, picking up the cards. "Well, um, you do know the rules, so—uh, Carlisle: go change into that Speedo Alice gave you before she left."

Carlisle opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself, thinking he probably didn't want to know.

Toi turned to Claire. "Claire, I'm speaking to you as a friend: get out of this room as fast as you can and don't come back until someone gets you." Claire raised a suspicious brow. "Please, Claire. Go, for your own good."

Claire nodded slowly. She didn't know what could possibly be worse than her cards, but after what happened to Toi she complied. Toi sighed, staring dejectedly at her lap. "It can't be that bad Toi," Jasper said soothingly, sensing her anxiety and sending a wave of understanding her way.

Toi faced his with horror-stricken eyes. "Jasper, these are what my cards say: Carlisle, lick, _upper part of thigh near hip bone_."

That didn't seem to register in anyone's mind, and they all sat in stunned silence, waiting for Carlisle to come down. Footsteps were heard, but everyone was still too shocked to move, except for Toi, who was wallowing in fearful misery.

"So what do the cards say, Toi?" Carlisle asked kindly, trying as best he could to not make matters worse with his own embarrassment.

She pushed them towards him, still not looking up. "Good Lord," he gasped, his façade completely crumbled at this point.

"Can we just get this over with?" Toi asked quietly, finally looking up. Her face fell into a frown. _Damn Alice, the Speedo would just have to be black, wouldn't it._

She sighed and crept forward as Carlisle lay down. _Only two minutes, _she thought optimistically. _You can do this._

She bent her face down as positioned her tongue on his leg, closing her eyes. No need to reinforce the physical image of how close she was to the . . . er—_family jewels._

The first thirty seconds or so were all right. At least he tasted good—very sweet and icy.

Edward watched them. It was the strangest thing, watching your adopted father being licked on . . . _private regions_ . . . by a teenage fangirl in pajamas. But as he watched, a fragment of a thought worked its way in his mind. _Wouldn't it be funny if—_He recognized the mind it came from. His head whipped around to see Jasper staring evilly at the two people on the floor. Suddenly, his brother's whole plan unfolded in front of him. "No, Jasper! Don't do it!" But his call came too late. What one Earth had gotten into Jasper?! He was usually so reserved!

Mid-lick, Toi felt a feeling. But not just anything: it was a burning desire ravaging her body. She stared down at the pale, flawless skin her fingers were wrapped around, and stroked it softly—how smooth. Her eyes flickered up to Carlisle's molten eyes hazed over with lust. His jaw was clenched; he was straining against something. "Carlisle," she purred, snaking her way up his torso till she lay flush against him.

"Toi," he answered huskily, his agile fingers finding their way easily up the back of her thin shirt.

"Oh, Carlisle," she murmured as he stroked the small of her back.

"I need you, Toi," he whispered with urgency as both their breathing became rapid.

"Yes, Carlisle! Yes! I'm yours," she gasped as he flipped her over. She didn't care who was watching. Carlisle was hers! She was now under him, and he soon had her shirt off, running his fingers softly up her sides, finding their way to her lacy black bra. But he soon changed his tactic, deciding to continue foreplay a while longer, having his hands linger above the line of her shorts.

Toi was busy herself, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside so she could better see the sculpted beauty of his body. She ran her hands down his smooth chest, stopping at his bathing suit. _I can't wait anymore! I need him! _she thought frantically, the desire to claim Carlisle as hers coursing through her veins. Carlisle obviously had he same idea; he captured her eyes with his, and Toi became helpless under his mesmerizing gaze. He made short work of her bottoms—now the only thing covering the lower part of her body was a pair of boy shorts that matched her bra.

"Please Carlisle, now," Toi pleaded, her hands fumbling at the hem of his Speedo. But as he was about to remove what little clothing they each had left, the aura of passion and lust not flaring stronger than ever before, something changed.

They looked at each other quizzically for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly had been going on as they studied each others near-naked forms, before Toi shrieked, "OH MY GOD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Carlisle was off in a flash, staring in horrified shock at the girl he had almost . . . _had_. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were staring in stunned amusement at the scene that had just taken place before them. "You are so dead, Jasper," Emmett breathed, staring at Toi who had curled up in a little ball and began to shake.

It took a minute for Carlisle to find his voice, and when he finally spoke it came out a little shaky. "Someone please go get Claire. I'll dress, and will one of the girls please help Toi?"

Liza rushed over, helping Toi stand and supporting most of her weight as they made their way upstairs.

Carlisle turned slowly to Jasper. "Why?"

Jasper shrugged, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "It was very funny, and you'll see why when you watch the tape later."

Carlisle just shook his head and sighed. "And Emmett, I think the game should be over now."

Emmett nodded, grinning from ear to ear, as Carlisle redressed, pants included.

Edward brought a confused Claire in, and Toi came down shortly after—fully clothed. Carlisle immediately rushed to her. "I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am. I—"

Toi held up a hand. "There's no need to apologize. It was as much me as you. And under normal circumstances, you haven't proven to be a pedophile, so I trust we won't have any encounters like this in the future. But as for you," Toi said angrily, pointing an accusing finger as Jasper, "You have scarred me for the rest of my life! I don't care how much I liked you before! This has totally put you on my shit list!" She stalked off to a corner and fumed, as everyone else stood around silently, awkwardly. Except for Claire, who didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I suppose we should go to the next thing on the list," Edward sighed, pulling the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it got too intense for you guys at the end, but I've always wanted to write a good lemon scene with Carlisle in it. I just thought it would get _way_ too strange if it went any farther. Anyway: Please review—constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and by the way, I don't actually think Jasper would do something like that, but for some reason I had an urge to make him _really_ OOC.

Oh, just to explain another thing: I know there was only a 50 chance of all the girls getting a vampire in 3x Kiss Verb Noun, but I don't write same sex romance fiction in any form. Not that I have a problem with it--but I thought it'd be better with guy/girl interaction anyway.

If you want the vampires and humans to do certain activities together (within reason and T rating, that last scene was a one time deal), review or PM me.

P.S. 10 pages long!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I've decided to discontinue this story because, honestly, the idea no longer interests me and all the other chapters I'd be writing would be crap – and I hate writing crap. However, I think it could still be an interesting plotline in the right hands, so if anyone wants to continue it for me, just PM me. Thanks. :-)


End file.
